


originality is a novelty

by frontally (orphan_account)



Series: Jaime the Jerk and Brienne the Beauty [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frontally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath flies out of her lungs in a single smooth exhale and she can't help the shocked squeak she lets out as his body lands across her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	originality is a novelty

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late and I'm tired, please forgive any mistakes. This fic goes with this here; http://tmblr.co/ZUqohukR83oe fucking titles man??

Her breath flies out of her lungs in a single smooth exhale and she can't help the shocked squeak she lets out as his body lands across her legs.

"My father is such an asshole," Jaime grumbles, his feet dangling off the edge of the couch.

Brienne notices her hand is still raised in the air as though she's going to spank him and her cheeks redden. She curls her fingers and pushes the fist down into the couch next to her thighs. A quick glance around the room confirms that there's no way he could be talking to anyone else. They aren't alone in the common room by any means ( _everybody is staring_ ) but his tone was definitely pitched so only she can hear him. "Oh?" she asks, clearing her throat slightly.

"Yeah. That was him on the phone," Jaime sighs. He shifts slightly, and Brienne thinks that he's going to get up, but his hand snakes down between their bodies and brushes her stomach ( _ohmygod_ ) and he pulls his phone back out of his pocket.

“What- what was he calling about,” she squeaks, hoping for the bell, or a fire drill, or hell and actual fire. Anything to get him off her ( _not that she minds that much_.)

Unfortunately, the common room doesn’t burst into flame and Jaime keeps talking. “ -wants me home right after school, like he expects me to miss practice. So I told him to shove it.”

“Jaime!”

“Okay,” he grumbles, “I didn’t, I said ‘ _yes dad_ ,’  like a good little Lannister.”

“You can’t make your dad angry at you,” Brienne says softly, her hand moving of it’s own account and settling gently on his shoulder blade “he might make you quit the team.”

Jaime huffs a laugh into his folded arms. “He can try, it’s not like he’s around enough for it anyway. He’s just having some stupid producers over for dinner and he wants to show off his perfect progeny- he’ll pretend that Tyrion doesn’t exist of course, just the fucking golden twins.” Brienne doesn’t know what to say to that- she’s never met Tyrion Lannister before, but Jaime seems to love him, even if Cersei can’t stand the sight of him. She can’t imagine what it would be like for your parent to pretend you don’t exist. Even if she’s not a particularly good daughter, she’s always been a good kid, and her father has always loved her.

She just rubs her thumb over his back soothingly, and he turns his face to look up at her. They sit like that for a while, his eyes drooping closed and her thumb drawing small circles where it lays.

Brienne can pinpoint the exact moment Cersei walks into the common room. The noise that had slowly returned after Jaime had deposited himself in her lap suddenly cuts quiet and it feels like there is no oxygen in the room. She is loathe to look up, but her gaze is drawn up all the same and she slowly makes eye contact with Jaime’s twin.

Cersei’s glare is frosty and furious and Brienne almost dumps Jaime to the floor in that instant, but instead her thumb keeps rubbing and she meets Cersei’s gaze without flinching ( _it’s not bravery, she’s just terrified stiff_ ) until the cheerleader starts walking towards them, slow and  predatory.

“Jaime,” she hisses, but he doesn’t open his eyes ( _oh fucking fuck has he gone to sleep_?) until she lifts a knee sharply and it pokes into his chest and by then it’s too late to warn him.

“Jaime,” his sister says, her voice dripping with scorn, “what the hell are you doing?”

A slow smirk spreads across his face as he turns his head to regard his twin. “Sweet sister, and here I was thinking I’d have to wait until we were home before I could see your lovely countenance again.”

Cersei’s face is pale, her lips bloodless and Brienne wonders if she’s going to explode from pure rage. “Don’t. Call. Me. That.” She spits the words at him as if they are venom and she can poison him with a single syllable. Jaime is unruffled, and continues to smirk at her.

“Sweet sister,” he repeats, his voice mocking (he used to talk to me like that.)

“ _Kingslayer_ ,” she mocks back and his eyes darken and suddenly he’s not smiling anymore. His whole body has stiffened and Brienne feels more uncomfortable than ever trapped underneath him, unable to look away.

“Don’t.” He warns and even Cersei can hear how serious he is, her lips pressing into a thin line.

“Meet me by the library after class,” she says to him- _demands of_ him as he grunts and looks away, “and don’t bother bringing your Beast along, we won’t be able to give it a ride today.” (there it is.) Cersei sashays away, leaving Brienne’s eyes swimming and Jaime’s jaw set.

“I can’t believe I used to think she was funny,” he growls as she tries to casually swipe at her eyes.

“I can’t believe I used to think she was clever,” Brienne offers with a half-hearted smile, "but that wasn't very original,"she tries to make a joke of the situation, anything so Jaime doesn’t think she’s just a soft hearted girl and not worth his time. He sighs and clambers off her lap ( _she misses his warmth_ ) and her cheeks flush.

“Come on,” he mutters, holding his hand out to her to pull her up. She accepts it and is hauled to her feet, but she overbalances and falls against him for a second, their bodies pressed together. ( _ohmygod_!) she flushes deeper still, and there’s a hint of pink on his cheeks too, “geez, watch where you’re going,” he half mumbles, but then he’s pulling her along by the hand and she has to lengthen her strides to catch up.

Brienne expects him to drop her hand as soon as they’re outside the common room, but he holds it all the way to her next class. He even holds the door for her as she goes in and she is so glad that she’s the first one there because Cersei is in this class, in fact she’s in the rest of Brienne’s classes for the rest of the day- and that’s something that makes her seriously consider skipping them and hiding in the bathrooms.

They stand there looking at each other for a minute before Jaime raises his hand in a half-hearted wave, his cheeks still pink.

“Well, bye,” he says, “I guess I won’t see you at practice.”

“Good luck,” Brienne tells him earnestly, and he smiles at her.

“Thanks. I’ll call you if I need rescuing,” he waggles his phone at her as he walks away and she smiles.

_(I hope he calls..)_


End file.
